


Snowy Nights: Platonic Gaz x Reader

by JackieBomb



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Best Friends, Other, Platonic Relationships, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb
Summary: also on my tumblr at fanfictionfangirl1011
Relationships: Gaz (Invader Zim) & Reader
Kudos: 5





	Snowy Nights: Platonic Gaz x Reader

You ran quickly, Gaz following close behind. It was snowing, and you both wanted to get home before the storm got worse. The two of you had been best friends for the longest time, and this kind of thing was no surprise to anyone when it came to you two. “Why did we think it was a good idea to go and get the newest Game Slave this late at night in the middle of a snow storm???” you questioned, although you already knew the answer.

“um, because it’s the greatest handheld console _ever?_ ” Gaz said as she smirked at you, causing you to laugh and nod your head before continuing to run towards the Membrane household.

“Alright, I guess I have to give you that one! not to mention the next game in the Vampire Piggy Hunter series is coming out on it too!” You laughed, a cheerful smile on your face as you entered the household with Gaz, both of you shivering and cold due to the heavy snowfall outside.

“Yeah, I think that is the most exciting part about the new Game Slave besides the fact that its a new game slave in general!” Gaz said as she smiled at you. You were one of the only people that made her smile.

“Hey, is it okay if I stay the night? I already asked my parents in advance and they said it was fine with them” You say with a hopeful smile on your face. You knew she would have to check with her dad, but were still hopeful nonetheless.

“Let me go check with my dad” Gaz said and left to go ask him. After a few minutes she came back and said, “good news, my dad said its okay with him so long as we dont get in the way of his work.”

“cool!” you say as you walk with her to her room.


End file.
